The invention relates to a device and a method for manufacturing an unvulcanized or green tire.
It is common practice to arrange various plies for a tire, such as for instance a car tire or truck tire, on a building drum. Various plies of rubber, such as for instance the airtight liner, the sidewalls and the tread, combined with reinforcement plies, such as for instance a carcass ply package and breaker ply package. The breaker ply package consists of two breaker plies composed of strips of rubber material spliced together and having longitudinal cords which per breaker ply are oriented at another cord angle. Because of the deviating cord angles the breaker plies are produced in individual devices according to a known method, so that supplying the strips, cutting off and splicing together per breaker ply can take place at the correct cord angle. Producing the breaker plies in this way takes up a lot space, however.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and a device for the manufacturing of a green tire, wherein at least one of the drawbacks mentioned above is at least partially overcome.